elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Delmar
|Base ID = }} Delmar is a Redguard and the master staff craftsman at the Arcane University. He can be found working or sleeping at the Chironasium. Interactions A Mage's Staff The Hero is sent to Delmar so he can make a staff for them. Dialogue "Welcome to the Chironasium. Can I help you?" :Imperial City "Enchanting city. A real eye-full. Just walk and gawk. Stroll along the Greenway and around the Palace." :Mages Guild "If you're looking to create your own enchantments, you've come to the right place." ;A Mage's Staff "Welcome to the Chironasium. Can I help you?" :Mage's Staff "Ah, yes! This is a big step for you, friend. Whether you know it or not. Now you'll need to decide what sort of staff you're looking for. Something that fits you, and your abilities. Shall we begin?" ::Yes. "Enchanting staves can be a tricky business. Only certain spells will be truly useful to you, so I'll narrow it down some. Let's start with the school. Which appeals most to you - Destruction, Illusion, or Mysticism?" :::Destruction "Very well. You have three choices for what type of damage you'd like it to do: Fire, Frost, or Shock." ::::Fire "You'll have a staff capable of creating fireballs. If that's what you want, I'll get started right away. Otherwise, we can start over." ::::Frost "Your staff will give you power over ice. Is that what you want? If not, we can start over." ::::Shock "Your staff will let you wield the power of lightning. If you want something else instead, we can start over." :::::That's what I want. "Right. I'll get to work. You come see me tomorrow, and I'll have your staff ready." ::::Let's start over. "Oh, all right then. Your choices are Destruction, Illusion, or Mysticism. Which will it be?" :::Illusion "There are three options for Illusion magic. They are Charm, Paralyze, and Silence. Which would you like?" ::::Charm "With this, you can manipulate people's opinions of you. Is this what you want? If not, we can start over." ::::Paralyze "You'll be able to freeze opponents in their tracks for a short time with this staff. I can begin work now, or we can start over." ::::Silence "With this staff, you'll render others incapable of using magic against you. If you'd prefer something else, we can start over." :::::That's what I want. "Right. I'll get to work. You come see me tomorrow, and I'll have your staff ready." ::::Let's start over. "Oh, all right then. Your choices are Destruction, Illusion, or Mysticism. Which will it be?" :::Mysticism "There are three things I can enchant the staff with: Soul Trap, Telekinesis, and Dispel." ::::Soul Trap "This staff will allow you to trap the souls of enemies you defeat, if you can do so before the effect wears off. Is this acceptable?" ::::Telekinesis "The staff will allow you to manipulate objects normally out of your reach. A handy, and often amusing, spell. Is this what you'd like?" ::::Dispel "This staff will allow you to nullify magic protecting your enemies. If you'd prefer another enchantment, we can start over." :::::That's what I want. "Right. I'll get to work. You come see me tomorrow, and I'll have your staff ready." ::::Let's start over. "Oh, all right then. Your choices are Destruction, Illusion, or Mysticism. Which will it be?" ::No. "Very well. I'll be here when you're ready." If approached again: "Welcome to the Chironasium. Can I help you?" :Mage's Staff "I'm working on it. It'll be done soon." After waiting a day: "Welcome to the Chironasium. Can I help you?" :Mage's Staff "Yes, it's all finished. It's in that cupboard, back in the corner. I hope it serves you well!" Appearances * de:Delmar ru:Делмар uk:Делмар Category:Oblivion: Imperial City Characters Category:Oblivion: Mages Guild Members Category:Oblivion: Arcane University Members